Scenes in a Container
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Just a handful of short oneshots about what exactly happened in the shipping container while we were following Larry. Now up: Larry's here! But outside the container . . . With the tablet and the Egyptians . . . Oh no.
1. Dexter! Who's Kahmunrah?

**Welcome to Scenes in a Container! Just a few scenes of what was happening to our favorite museum exhibits while they were in said container.**

**Do not own the Night in the Museum Characters or movie rights. Sadly.**

"Dexter!" As everyone saw the tablet, the feeling of 'bad things gonna happen' slowly set in. "Akhmenrah isn't here, that's supposed to travel with him!"

"Right . . ." Jedediah and his cowboys walked out as everyone scolded the monkey. Everyone looked as they came back with a cordless phone. "We need to call Gigantor . . . he can get the tablet and put it back." A loud noise made everyone freeze.

There was a string of ancient Egyptian followed by what was clearly a name. "Kamunhrah!"

"Kamunrah?"

"That's Akhmenrah's older brother!" Sacagwea grabbed her bow. "Akhmenrah said he'd do anything for power!"

"Okay, I only know a few words in egyptian, but it sounds like he wants the tablet, and will kill us if we don't hand it over. I say we fight!" Octavius pulled out his sword. Atilla shouted back at the egyptians in defiance, and then it was a battle to keep the ticked off egyptians out.

"Jed, Call Larry!" Sacagwea shot an arrow through the space, an egyptian curse let her know she had hit her mark. "Now."

"Right!" Jed quickly pressed the buttons. For him, it was almost a relief when the familiar voice of their friend said hello. "Gigantor! We're in trouble!"

"Jed, how'd you dial the phone?" Larry sounded confused, not that Jed could blame him.

"Not important right now! That brazen monkey stole the tablet, and we're in a world of trouble!" He glanced up to see a spear almost hit Neanderthal 3.

"What's happening? Talk to me Jed!" Larry's voice had taken on the more genuine sound of concern.

"Kamunrah!"

"Kamunrah?!"

"Ahkmenrah's Brother, and he is not a friendly! Repeat, not a friendly!" The egyptians were almost forcing themselves through, even with Neanderthal 2 hitting them with his club. Atilla began shouting defiance again.

"Is that Atilla? Jed!" Before Jed could say anthing, Octavius grabbed him from the phone. Just as a spear hit where he was standing.

"Hey let me go!" Gigantor's voice kept calling his name, and Jed suddenly heard the phone disconnect. They'd lost the signal. The Eygptians had backed off for a minute.

"Is he coming?" Octavius looked at his friend.

"I sure hope so, Oct, I sure as heaven hope so . . ." Jed stared at the phone. "He wouldn't leave us in danger, right?"

"No, Larry's not that far gone." Sacagwea noted the looks. "He can't be, then he'd be more dead than us . . ."

"Gigantor will come, he has too . . . he needs us." Jed knew Octavius was next to him, looking at him concerned. "He's not dead yet, he'll come." Then the battle started again.

**So, anything in particular y'all want?**


	2. Gigantor's Here!

**As pointed out by a reviewer, some detail is lacking . . . eventually, I will be going back and re-writing this (potentially into an actual story), but until that time, please, enjoy these oneshots.**

**Gigantor 's Here!**

As the woke up, they heard a familiar voice shouting 'No!'. The door slammed before they could check.

"Gigantor?" Jed breathed. "He came . . ."

"And he's on the wrong side with the tablet." Octavius's comment made them all look at the door. "And we're locked in." Dexter screeched a bit. Sacagawea motioned for everyone to be quiet so they could hear.

"Give me the tablet!"

"Don't do it Gigantor!" Jed hoped he was heard.

"Oh shut up in there!"

"No way, I won't be muscled!" Octavius stopped him from shouting more.

"I don't think ticking him off will help Larry."

They all got against the door to hear.

"Here ya go." Larry's voice made them shake.

"No Gigantor . . ." Jed wondered if he was wrong for a minute. Then they all began to smile as Larry began to talk.

"You know, the cube, Cube of rubric."

"Rubric's cube? How's he going to outwit Kamunrah with that?"

"Shh!" Attila glared at Jed, before pressing his ear to the door.

"They're leaving!"

"We're locked in." Sacagewea pushed against the door, before Attila pulled her out of the way so his men and the Neanderthals could try to break it open, outside, they could hear stampeding and chaos that came from the first time the tablet woke someone up.

"Dangnabit!" Jed swore. "We've gotten him into this mess, and now we can't help him!"

"We'll have to wait for someone to open it, it's locked on the outside." Reluctantly, they settled down to wait.

"Anyone for I Spy?"

**Short. If you want to see more, let me know by fav, follow or review.**


End file.
